


salt and crackers

by peachpuffs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, attempted cheese, i suck lol, ignoring school work for my glory ship, lame attempt at being funny, stale bread, this fic is all over the place save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpuffs/pseuds/peachpuffs
Summary: They’ve been together long enough for Daniel to notice that Jihoon is only pretending to be jealous, but he just can’t resist the younger doing cute things such as sulking or, ‘pretending’ to sulk so that he could get Daniel’s undivided attention. It always works for him since he couldn’t resist so much cuteness.





	salt and crackers

**Author's Note:**

> The title doesn't even make sense lol I just needed a title AAAAAAAAA!!! 
> 
> Cheers to myself attempting to make y'all giggle at least. I had fics that I've been working on for a while since like, a few weeks (almost a month) ago but I'm still at that part where I'm completely stuck and I just couldn't put it into words? Save me...  
> I conjured this thing up while me and a few people (you know who you are *snickers*) were talking about Jihoon being jealous and shit, the rest were all just random things that popped out of my brain. Thank you for encouraging me? lmao
> 
> This was only supposed to be a mere 450-word drabble but the turn of events on their radio show guesting today(yesterday?) shed some light upon this lost plot bunny!
> 
> EDIT 170831: Adjusted the spaces and added in more lines lol I should really check stuff multiples times.

“Jihoon-ah~ Look at me, please? I didn’t mean any of it. I was only joking.”

 

The only thing Daniel could see is an entirety of Jihoon’s back. Plus, he’s sure he could see his arms crossed while he pretends to look outside. They’ve been together long enough for Daniel to notice that Jihoon is only pretending to be jealous, but he just can’t resist the younger doing cute things such as sulking and or, ‘pretending’ to sulk so that he could get Daniel’s undivided attention. It always works for him since he couldn’t resist so much cuteness.

 

Daniel was only talking about some girl in his class and how nice she was to him, which eventually led to her flirting and him playfully flirting back. _You idiot! Now you made him mad again. But hey, mad Jihoon is hella sexy._ Daniel’s thoughts apparently revolves around Jihoon 24/7.

 

He examines Jihoon’s facial features like any other day, _Jihoon’s stubby fingers are still the same as ever!_ _Have I ever told you how much I really appreciate Jihoon’s fingers? Each of them is so cute enough to bi-_

 

“I’m not talking to you.” Jihoon says, still looking outside like everything in the outside world is indeed fascinating. _Oh look, someone spilled their coffee on a strangers shirt and now they’re angry as hell. How nice._

 

“Well, you’re talking to me now.” Daniel retorts, still looking at Jihoon’s cute little back as if it’s the most amazing piece of art. _Remember, you can’t touch high quality art._

 

“Fuck you Daniel.” Jihoon shoves Daniel’s hand that was resting on his shoulder.

 

Eventually it was no use since the said hand went a little bit more adventurous and snaked around Jihoon’s body, his other hand meeting the other halfway, basically hugging Jihoon in place while he still sulks (according to Jihoon. Again.)

 

Not satisfied that he’s not getting any responses from the younger, Daniel moves a little bit closer, his face close to Jihoon’s cheeks that he could see his pimples. He wanted Jihoon to blush a little more so he replied using his very special words to rile him up, “If you want me to do you babe, we’ll do it later.”

 

A sudden rush of heat spreads through Jihoon’s face, he could hear that adorable little laugh Daniel does when he gets want he wanted. He could feel something heavy on his shoulders, only to find Daniel’s enormous head resting on it as he looks at him with so much love.

 

 _He’s also doing that puppy face likes he’s screaming for me to forgive all the bad things he has done!_ _Fuck, he’s so cute I can’t stand him. But I still need to fake sulk because he’s an idi-_.

 

Jihoon’s internal thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud scoff at his side, completely forgetting that they had company, in a form of two friends named Ong Seongwu and Yoon Jisung.

 

“We are very much aware that the two of you are grossly in love with each other but please, do your public display of affection somewhere else before we vomit into our drinks.” Despite being friends with them for so long, Seongwu had enough with everything that’s happening in front of him. He’s been hearing Daniel talking about how Jihoon is incredibly cute yet handsome and he doesn’t understand how someone could have both features at the same time. Well, It’s better than seeing Daniel being sad about Jihoon ignoring him when he was still pinning over the guy.

 

“Don’t be too harsh on them Seongwu-ya, it’s completely normal for couples to express their feelings for one another. Even if it's through touching in inappropriate places.. but I’m pretty cool with it.” Jihoon somehow appreciates what Jisung randomly said, even though it was a bit too over the top but nonetheless, _Jisung-hyung is so kind this is why he’s my favorite hyung_.

 

 _Pretending to sulk is so tiring I need a break. Actually, I should just act for a living. Will I get enough money to sustain both of our needs? Hold on, why am I planning this far from my future?!_   Despite all of the soft comments and Seongwu’s continued distaste of the pair’s constant public display of affection, Jihoon gives up and heavily sighs. 

 

“Okay fine, I forgive you. Even if you were only joking so the point of me sulking didn’t even matter.”

 

“Should I try flirting with you right here? You’d like it wouldn’t you.” Daniel suggestively wiggles his eyebrows, signaling Jihoon to play along with his little game in order for them to ease the air around them. _This idiot._

 

“Uhh.. I don’t know what you’re planning but okay? I can already tell that your pickup lines are going to be super cheesy but I’d always end up falling for it.” Jihoon groans, even if he has his own special weapon if Daniel doesn’t give in first. Know your enemies before you strike.

 

“You did agree to date me when I was trying to win you over so yes, my flirting skills are still on point.” Daniel fixes his hair and pushes them back, his facial expression ready to take this home and win it all while sitting in a rather weird position. Jihoon couldn’t even tell what on earth Daniel is even doing but he’ll just let it him be.

 

_External Jihoon is saying that it’s going to be cringy, but internal Jihoon says I’m going to fucking like this because you’re so whipped for this man therefore you should APPRECIATE HIM!_

 

“If you’re seriously going to use that pickup line you told me the other day I’m going to strangle you.” Seongwu gives Daniel the evil eye as if to intimidate the shit out of his wits, but his efforts were futile because as soon as Daniel said the first few words he was ready to pack his things and leave.  

 

“Wow Jihoon-ah, are you into astrology? ‘Cause I can see the entire galaxy in your eyes.”

 

Seongwu had to drop everything that he was holding and decided that the floor was more fascinating to look at. He was on his knees begging for mercy as he clasps his hands similar to actually praying for that miracle to come true. “Oh dear lord god, whoever you are. If you’re watching over me, please do me a favor and send my soul somewhere else other than here. I don’t want to listen nor watch this anymore.”

 

On the other hand, Jisung didn’t really feel like expressing anything else aside from giving Daniel a smile for encouragement. “I was expecting something that would blow me away or an epic first liner, but that was so lame even for myself. I feel like only giving you a slow clap.”

 

It may have given him a rather stale reaction from his fellow peers, but out of the blue, Daniel sees Jihoon covering his entire face with both of his hands. He could hear the ‘oh my god’ as Jihoon laughed really hard, face literally red. While Daniel had to maintain his pride by saying ‘I told you I still got it’, but that was probably the lamest line he’d ever given him. _Jisung-hyung is right, I’m such a loser._

 

But if he were to witness Jihoon’s face flushed and red all over, he’s happy to make a fool of himself, even if he had to completely ignore his friend on the floor begging for forgiveness for god knows that (probably for being friends with him in the first place), and his beloved hyung who is giving him the fakest smile he has ever seen in his life.

 

_Seeing Jihoon smile is definitely better._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/kudos are always appreciated! All hail nielwink, the cruise ship that is peacefully sailing in the soft currents of the ocean.


End file.
